Bugs Bunny
Bugs Bunny is one of the semi-major protagonists in Katie's Town. He does sometimes appear in every episode and he likes hanging out with Katie Sandow. His First Debut in the series is Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: The Return of Pink Panther, He was in the Store Store! for some carrot machines until when Katie Sandow and Pink Panther runs past him and Vicky knocks Bugs over and Bugs says: "NOOOO!!!!" because his Carrot Machine got broke, in the very end, Bugs Bunny gets Vicky and gets ready to do some messy things to her. Bugs is an anthropomorphic gray hare, famous for his relaxed, passive personality, pronounced Mid-Atlantic accent (Mel described the voice as being a mixture of Brooklyn and Bronx accents1), depiction as a trickster, and his catchphrase: "Eh, what's up, doc?" (usually said while chewing a carrot). Bugs has appeared in more films (both short and feature-length) than any other cartoon character, has his own star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame, and is the 9th most-portrayed film personality in the world. Relationship Katie Sandow Katie Sandow's Adventures Show He begins to be come friends/allies in the series. They don't argue and there only common is there average lives, even though Katie can be sassy time to time. They both don't take things WAY to seriously about them selfs about there bad deeds. However, Bugs became friends with her because Bugs beats up Vicky for what she did to him when she knocked him over and Katie pretty much likes that. Katie Sandow's Adventures: Adult Party Cartoony's Bugs bunny was a drunk, revengeful & somewhat racist to her at all cost. In "Katie, Emily, Wallace & Gromit: Onward & Upward", Bugs treats Katie like his servant and likes to smoke on carrots. however, Bugs rarely respects Katie then the other good show but he was pleased in the very end of the episode. In "Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Bugs Bunny's Mascot", he asked Katie and her friends to keep an eye on Bugs Bunny Mascot for while and he counts on Katie for this. For a while longer, he returned and he thought Katie was lame until Katie & Her finds tells the truth and apologises and likes her "again". Wallace Bugs Bunny likes Wallace a lot, Bugs Bunny likes his attitude and kindness. In "Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Road to the Multiverse", This was Bugs' first adventure with Wallace. Bugs Bunny takes Wallace everywhere in the multiverse, but later in the chapter, Wallace broke the remote and frustrates Bugs. Bugs doesn't hate him but in the end of the episode, Bugs Bunny said "Wallace, you are a really good friend". Villains They are enemies and technically don't even care about each other at all. Pink Panther During when Katie Sandow and Pink panther runs away from Vicky, Bugs wonders why was there another anthropomorphic character and follows. However, after the beating up Vicky, Pink panther and Bugs Bunny became friends and Bugs has no problem having communicating Pink panther's silent. Personality Bugs Bunny is a smart, trickster and well-knowing rabbit or hare who likes playing some silly tricks on his antagonists, opponents and enemies. He is also good-hearted creature who helps Katie Sandow & Anti-Pesto for a new member of the good side. he is also acting very fatherly to his friends and some advises for their problems. In Katie Sandow's Adventures: Adult's Party Cartoony's, He was a indifferent, revengeful, disrespectful and somewhat racist to his friends. He doesn't talk to Katie much then the normal series. He is rarely nice and kind but only shown in Katie, Emily, Wallace & Gromit: Bugs Bunny's Mascots". Trivia * Bugs Bunny is the new member of main characters. * Bugs was mentioned about The Phantom Thieves was defeating rotton adults * * * * * * * Gallery Bugs Bunny.jpg|Bugs Bunny in Season 3 publicdomain#3.5.png|Bugs Bunny with Ala Bahma Anti-Pesto vs Red Mist Team.PNG Unknown-9.jpeg|Bugs Bunny in Season 5 11355635 1001704779873941 1486699243 n.jpg Happy rabbit looks curious at victor.jpeg|Happy Rabbit (Aka Bugs Bunny) in Season 4 10614031_1006625436048542_111990537_n.jpg|Bugs Bunny with Gromit Lt_bugs_174x252.png|Bugs Bunny in Season 6, 7 and 8 - Current Category:Semi-Protagonists Category:Male Category:Rabbits Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Singing characters Category:Main Characters Category:Animals Category:Anti-Pesto